Algun dia viviremos como los caballos
by electra78
Summary: Oneshot, basada en la canción Live like horses de Elton John. Armin y Eren ven a estos animales junto con la esperanza de correr en el mundo exterior como ellos.


_-¿Oye?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Recuerdas esa platica que una vez tuvimos?_

_-Tú y yo hemos hablado tantas cosas que no me das una pista, Eren._

_-Una vez que después de las practicas, que estábamos…_

* * *

Armin y Eren se encontraban sentados luego de un día más de entrenamiento,los reclutas descansaban . El joven rubio tomaba agua mientras se recuperaba.

-Estuvo agotador- murmuro.

-Algo pero luego te harás mas fuerte- le respondió Eren recostado en la roca.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo- murmuro Armin con la mirada baja-Recuerda que tu…eres más resistente. Yo realmente…no se…

-Armin, tú también puedes hacerte fuerte- Eren se incorporó- Si no lo fueras, te habrían echado cuando nos probaban con los arneses a mantener el equilibrio, seguro lo lograras. Y aunque no fuera así, tu inteligencia lo compensara. No olvides que…

-¡Ustedes dos!- uno de los soldados de alto rango que traía un caballo sujeto de la rinda, se dirigió hacia los muchachos-¡Dejen de estar como lagartijas tomando el sol y llévense a este caballo a pastar un poco.

Armin se levantó de un salto seguido de Eren, luego de que le pasaran las riendas, se dirigieron al bosque.

-Pero no creo que pueda estar en un buen nivel- siguió Armin al paso del caballo-Al menos, presiento que Mikasa lograra estar entre los diez primeros.

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo-asintió el de los ojos verdes- Pueden pasar muchas cosas, a mí también me gustaría estar entre los diez, realmente no importa si no sucede pero en donde termine, me uniré a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Y tú no creo que te desagrade ser parte de la Policía Militar, serias un valioso recurso y vivirías en el interior.

-Supongo- fue la respuesta del rubio.

-Mientras no vayamos a morir el entrenamiento, todo irá bien.

Los dos entonces interrumpieron la plática. Finalmente llegaron al lugar correspondido. Armin le quito y el animal se dispuso a comer.

-No importa donde termine, mientras pueda ir al exterior- murmuro Eren-Y cuando pueda y termine con los Titanes, entonces todo acabara. Vamos a poder estar en el exterior sin la necesidad de jaulas.

-¿Y viviremos como los caballos?

-¿Eh?-Eren miro extrañado a su amigo- Los caballos viven en establos Armin, yo ya no quiero eso.

-No me refiero a esa forma de vida- negó Armin- ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijeron en clase? ¿Qué los Titanes no prestan atención a ninguna otra criatura que no sea humana?

-Sí.

-Pues, yo por libros que leí y por lo que oí comentar a alguien, hay caballos salvajes. Están en manadas…corriendo sin parar por los bosques, valles e incluso cerca de esos lugares llamados playas.

-Sin ser víctimas de ellos- murmuro Eren mirando al animal que estaba a su lado- Sin estar atrapados en entre el odio, la sangre derramada, ni por muros.

-Si-asintió Armin- A eso me refiero.

-Entonces, este caballo es como nosotros- reflexiono Eren tomando la rienda- Ambas especies somos dominadas por el más fuerte, pero en algún momento…

Eren dejo caer la rienda del animal. Este al parecer no se dio cuenta de que lo había soltado. Por unos instantes pasto en el mismo lugar y poco a poco se fue alejando un poco hacia el pasto en la base del árbol, luego un poco más.

Entonces, alzo la cabeza y viendo que había un pequeño prado prometedor a paso lento camino, para que luego el caballo sintiera confianza y comenzara a trotar a su alrededor. A cada paso que daba, iba adquiriendo más velocidad, más soltura, más confianza, más dominio en ese espacio como si supiera que ese era su lugar, del que nadie lo iba a quitar.

Nadie le iba a quitar su libertad.

Entonces, tras unos instantes, desapareció entre los árboles.

Mientras tanto, Eren y Armin lo contemplaban y de una forma, entendían que en doble sentido, se contemplaron a ellos. Cuando los Titanes desaparecieran, al principio, saldrían con miedo, pero después, ellos caminarían con pasos más decididos, para empezar a trotar y al final, a correr por el mundo donde legítimamente habían nacido.

Correrían libres, sin parar.

-Lo lograremos Eren-dijo Armin con la mirada puesta en donde desapareció el caballo- Correremos a explorar el mundo, solo o en manadas pero lo haremos.

Eren asintió con sus ojos más determinados que nunca

-Bueno, pues mientras eso pasa, vamos a buscar al caballo o nos jalaran de las orejas.

''Porque el es como nosotros. Todavía, nadie es se que lo seremos, y como ese caballo, desaparece y correre por el mundo.'' penso Eren.

* * *

_-Ah ya recordé, pasamos casi hasta la medianoche buscándolo y no lo encontramos. Nos pusieron un buen castigo._

_-Pues, ahora que estamos aquí en las tropas de reconocimiento…vamos a empezar a hacerlo._

_-¿A hacer que?-pregunto Mikasa reuniendose con ellos._

_Eren y Armin la miraron._

_-A luchar para vivir como los caballos._

Algún día viviremos como caballos

Con las riendas sueltas de sus viejas vallas de hierro

Hay más de una manera de recuperar los sentidos

Romper los puestos y vamos a vivir como los caballos

Algún día

* * *

Pues, aquí esta.

Esta canción es una de mis favoritas y ahora que salió uno de las mejores mangas y animes, no puedo evitar acordarme un poco de esta canción. Es el Oneshot, mas minúsculo que he hecho pero la verdad es que era lo único que me salía. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Live like horses, no me pertence ,sino por todas las leyes es de Elton John junto con Bernie Taupin.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
